Smuga
Weronika Łukaszewska Cara Theobold }} Smuga (ang. Tracer) – jedna z bohaterek gry Overwatch, która została dodana na oficjalne serwery 24 maja 2016 roku. Smuga jest podróżującą w czasie awanturniczką i bojowniczką w imię wzniosłych ideałów. Opis szczegółowy Tło fabularne Była agentka Overwatch znana jako Smuga jest entuzjastyczną, podróżującą w czasie awanturniczką, która walczy w imię wzniosłych ideałów. Lena Oxton była najmłodszą osobą, jaką zaproszono do udziału w nowatorskim programie lotów doświadczalnych Overwatch. Jako nieustraszony i niezwykle utalentowany pilot została wybrana, by zasiąść za sterami prototypu teleportującego się myśliwca o nazwie Slipstream. Jednak już podczas pierwszego lotu wystąpiła usterka w matrycy teleportacyjnej maszyny i samolot po prostu zniknął. Lena została uznana za zmarłą. Pojawiła się ponownie kilka miesięcy później, ale nie była w pełni sobą. Po wszystkim, co przeszła, molekuły w jej ciele uległy desynchronizacji czasowej. Cierpiała na niespotykaną dotychczas przypadłość, którą nazwano „rozwarstwieniem czasowym”. Lena stała się żywym widmem, mogącym niespodziewanie zniknąć na całe godziny, a nawet dni. Nawet wówczas, gdy znajdowała się w teraźniejszości, nie była w stanie zachować swojej fizycznej postaci. Lekarze i naukowcy pracujący dla Overwatch byli zupełnie bezradni. Przypadek Smugi był uważany za beznadziejny do chwili, gdy jeden z badaczy imieniem Winston zaprojektował „akcelerator czasowy” – urządzenie, dzięki któremu Smuga mogła na stałe utrzymać się w teraźniejszości. Dodatkowo przyrząd ów umożliwiał jej kontrolę nad upływem czasu względem samej siebie, pozwalając na przyspieszanie i spowalnianie go w miarę własnych potrzeb. Dzięki swoim nowym mocom stała się jedną z najskuteczniejszych agentek Overwatch. Od czasu rozpadu Overwatch Smuga nadal walczy w obronie słabych i bezbronnych wszędzie tam, gdzie zaistnieje taka konieczność. Zdolności , , }} , , }} , , }} , , }} Osiągnięcia Biografia Od pilota do agenta mały|lewo|Lena przed wypadkiemLena była szanowanym pilotem testowym, lecz jej karierę przerwał wypadek prototypowego myśliwca teleportującego Slipstream, który pilotowałaInformacje ukazane przy skórce „Odrzutowa”.. Dziewczyna została uznana za zmarłą, lecz powróciła kilka miesięcy później z dość nietypowymi obrażeniami. Po wszystkim, co przeszła, molekuły w jej ciele uległy desynchronizacji czasowej, przez co cierpiała na niespotykaną dotychczas przypadłość, którą nazwano „rozwarstwieniem czasowym”. Lena stała się żywym widmem, mogącym niespodziewanie zniknąć na całe godziny, a nawet dni. Przypadek Leny był uważany za beznadziejny do chwili, kiedy badacz Winston zaprojektował „akcelerator czasowy” – urządzenie, dzięki któremu Smuga mogła na stałe utrzymać się w teraźniejszości, zyskując jednocześnie kilka nowych zdolnościInformacje przedstawione w tle fabularnym Winstona.. Kiedy Overwatch przyglądało się zajściom terrorystycznym w Londynie spowodowanym przez Sektor Zero, Lena jako kadetka trenowała z Genjim w sali treningowej. Jako agent Blackwatch, mężczyzna wykazywał się niezwykłymi zdolnościami walecznymi oraz taktycznymi, lecz umiejętności kobiety zaskoczyły go i dał się pokonać. Niedługo po tym dowódca Morrison wezwał dziewczynę do biura, gdzie ta ujrzała zamieszki w swoim mieście. Lena chciała wiedzieć, dlaczego Overwatch wciąż nie interweniowało, dowiadując się prawdy od Jacka. Oxton wyraziła swoje zdanie na temat tego wszystkiego, dając Morrisonowi szansę na przemyślenie. Zaraz po tej konwersacji dziewczyna udała się na statek, gdzie Angela, Torbjörn i Reinhardt czekali na otrzymanie pozwolenia ruszenia na misjęCyfrowy komiks „Insurekcja”, wydany 5 kwietnia 2017 roku.. Walka o lepsze jutro mały|Walka z Pięścią ZagładyKiedy Pięść Zagłady zaczął niszczyć Numbani, na ratunek miastu i mieszkańcom przybył Genji, Smuga oraz Winston, którzy za wszelką cenę próbowali pozbyć się wroga. Wojownik nie dawał jednak za wygraną i wykazywał się większym sprytem od agentów, co postanowił wykorzystać. Kiedy Genji zaatakował mężczyznę, ten skontrował jego atak i swoją rękawicą wyrzucił go daleko, aż zatrzymał jego ciało samochód. Młodzieniec starał się podnieść i walczyć dalej, ale jego cybernetyczne ciało doznało dotkliwych obrażeń, co go unieruchomiłoFilm animowany „Historia Pięści Zagłady”, wydany 6 lipca 2017 roku.. Następnie na Pięść Zagłady ruszyła Smuga, której atak również zakończył się niepowodzeniem, bowiem przeciwnik wyrwał jej akcelerator czasowy, co doprowadziło do desynchronizacji bohaterki i niemożności dłuższego przetrwania w jednym miejscu i czasie. Widząc cierpienia przyjaciół, Winston wpadł w szał i ruszył na wroga, ostatecznie skutecznie go pokonującFilm animowany „Film wprowadzający”, wydany 7 listopada 2014 roku.. mały|lewo|Obrona potężnej broniKilka lat później, Smuga wraz z Winstonem brała udział w nieoficjalnej misji w muzeum w Numbani, kiedy to dwóch agentów Szponu – Trupia Wdowa i Żniwiarz starali się wykraść rękawicę Pięściarza. Bohaterom jednak udało się powstrzymać duet, z niewielką pomocą dwójki odwiedzających – Timmy'ego i Briana. Kiedy wrogowie postanowili uciec, bohaterowie ruszyli za nimi w pościg. Smuga pojawiła się na przemowie Tekharthie Mondaty, na której zauważyła dziwne zachowanie ochroniarzy. To doprowadziło ją do Trupiej Wdowy, która próbowała dokonać zamachu na omniku. Podczas walki życie Smugi zostało zagrożone strzałem snajperki, więc postanowiła uniknąć pocisku. Pocisk jednak trafił w Tekhartę, zabijając mędrca z Klasztoru Szambala na miejscu. Wdowie udało się uciec, a bohaterka zaczęła się obwiniać za wybuch drugiego kryzysu omnicznegoFilm animowany „Zlecenie”, wydany 5 kwietnia 2016 roku.. mały|Święta z najbliższymiLena przemierzała ulice King's Row podczas świąt, napotykając na drodze przestępcę, który okradł rodzinę z zakupionych prezentów. Postanowiła pomóc, po czym rusza w dalszy bieg do sklepu z ubraniami. Kiedy chciała do niego wejść, sprzedawca obrócił kartkę z napisem „zamknięte”, co niezwykle zasmuciło dziewczynę. Następnie dostała się do innego sklepu, gdzie odnalazła szal, który zamierzała kupić. Jednakże przez pośpiech nie zauważyła, że wyrwała go z rąk innemu klientowi, uprzejmie go oddając. Zasmucona usiadła na zaśnieżonym krawężniku, gdzie zauważyła także, że nie wystarczy jej już energii na powrót do domu i będzie musiała wrócić metrem. Nagle za plecami Leny pojawiła się dziewczynka, której wręcza prezent dla bohaterki za pomoc w odzyskaniu skradzionych wcześniej prezentów. Kiedy Lena wracała do domu, opowiedziała Emily, co spotkało ją na mieście, kiedy jej partnerka przygotowywała ciepły napój. Kiedy ta siadła obok Smugi, zauważyła na stole prezent i otworzyła go, uznawszy, że jest dla niej. Zobaczywszy szal, Emily odwzajemniła się, całując LenęCyfrowy komiks „Magia Świąt”, wydany 20 grudnia 2016 roku.. Po tym wszystkim dziewczyny zgodnie z obietnicą, udały się na świąteczny posiłek do Winstona, który był podekscytowany, że wraz z nimi – swoją rodziną – może usiąść do stołu wigilijnego. Występy Gry * „Overwatch” * „Heroes of the Storm” Filmy animowane * „Film wprowadzający” * „Reaktywacja” * „Zlecenie” * „Jesteśmy Overwatch” * „Jesteś z nami?” * „Historia Pięści Zagłady” * „Godzina Zero” Komiksy * „Magia Świąt” * „Insurekcja” Ciekawostki * Smuga jest pierwszą postacią z gry Overwatch, która została dodana do „Heroes of the Storm”. * Numer identyfikacyjny Smugi to 3945 50, co zostało ukazane w filmie „Reaktywacja”. * Smuga nie musi nosić akceleratora czasowego, by jej ciało nie ulegało desynchronizacji czasowej – wystarczy, że znajduje się on w pobliżu niej. * Jedna ze zwycięskich póz Smugi została usunięta, ponieważ uznano ją za „zbyt prowokacyjną”. * Potrafi jeździć na motocyklu, czego dowiadujemy się z cutscenki w „Burzowych Chmurach”. * Smuga jest pierwszą oficjalnie postacią homoseksualną w grzeMichael Chu na Twitterze: „For those who have asked specifically, Tracer identifies as a lesbian.”, opublikowany 23 grudnia 2016 roku.. ** Jest ona w związku z kobietą o imieniu Emily. Lista zmian }} Przypisy Zobacz też * Galeria (galeria postaci) * Przedmioty kosmetyczne (przedmioty kosmetyczne postaci) de:Tracer en:Tracer es:Tracer fr:Tracer it:Tracer ja:トレーサー ko:트레이서 pt-br:Tracer ru:Трейсер zh:閃光 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie: Natarcie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Członkowie Overwatch